Why Can't I?
by hemilikapi
Summary: 5's death scene. Includes a little interpretation of what I think the connection between "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" and the movie is. Includes a little 5x2. Don't flame this; I did it for fun. Rated for occasional language. Very short story.


**Why Can't I**

Was it really over? Had we really won?

There was a long silence, then a cheer. I think we had.

Hugs, cries of joy... and then suddenly a melody. I looked over to see the twins playing with a... a phonograph? How I knew that word, I wasn't sure. My theory is that somewhere inside me were human memories that I could access like a dictionary... Dictionary? What was a dictionary...?

Suddenly, 6 grabbed me by the wrists. He flashed me a playful smile and drew me towards the phonograph. I offered a smile of my own, and followed him.

_"Somewhere over the rainbow... Way up high... In a land that I heard of... once in a lullaby."_

"Hm. Fitting," I told 6. It'd seemed so long since our lives weren't threatened by the BRAIN, that it was almost like a dream... Finally being free.

6 looked at me, then with a grin, began to clamber up onto my shoulders.

_"Somewhere, over the rainbow... skies are blue... and the dreams that you dare to dream do... come... true..."_

The song brought an even bigger smile to my face. Blues skies? I've never seen a blue sky. The sky is always so dark, and musty. And... even the idea of dreams coming true...

"Sound!" 6 bellowed into the phonograph's trumpet. "Soooouuuund!" Everyone laughed, not only because 6 was naïve and somewhat cute, but because finally being free makes you somewhat giddy.

Once 6 hopped off my shoulders, I decided to do a little exploring. I, curious, fingered through the discs that sat propped against the phonograph... Records, I do believe they were called. Just as I glanced at the label of one, it rolled out of it's paper package.

I spun around and ran after it. Past a hatless 1 (I could never take him seriously without his hat), down a hill, until I finally caught the record.

I tucked it into my arm pit, and turned to leave, but something caught my eye, so I turned back.

In the middle of the musty air was a red glow, growing more intense by the second. A faint outline- a silhouette, beginning to take shape.

My jaw dropped, and I released the record. To my horror, I realized it was the BRAIN. But I was too late. Out from the fog extended a mechanical arm.

The song playing behind me was no longer soothing and pretty, but evil, mocking, and demented. Sick and twisted.

I turned and ran faster than I had ever before. "Help! Help!" I cried.

_"Someday I'll wish upon a star..."_

Metal fingers wrapped around my waist and pulled me towards... Death. I was going to die.

_"And wake up where the clouds are far behind me..."_

The red glow struck me with fear like no other. Instinctively, I froze.

_"Where problems melt like lemondrops..."_

No. Problems never melt. Never. Stop mocking me, you stupid song! Do you take pleasure in my plight? Do you?

_"Away above the chimney tops..."_

I was going to die. It was nearly guaranteed. If I were going to survive, I would have been freed from this monster's grasp and clutched in the hug of...

2... Suddenly, I thought of 2.

My mentor...

My friend...

My...

_I knew you'd come,_ he'd said, placing his hand on mine. His hopes... His wishes had been answered.

And then he was killed.

That's how I'm going down, aren't I? Oh, how I could do without the irony in this shitty life I lead... Led.

I wish I was with 2. In his arms...

_"That's where you'll find me."_

Suddenly, the red glow emanating from the BRAIN's eye shrank into nothing.

_"Somewhere, over the rainbow... skies are blue..."_

The talisman glowed green.

_"And the dreams..."_

This was really it. I was staring death in the face.

_"That you dare to dream..."_

I wasn't ready to die yet... Not even if it meant I was joining 2. Wishing to die prematurely was offensive to those who had no choice. And besides, I had so much more to live for.

_"Do... Come... True..."_

Suddenly, a whip of green lashed out and consumed me. A strong suction tugged at my... at my... At my soul.

"NO!"

Now I stared back at 9 through a red lens... The BRAIN's eye. And then everything went black. Just like that.

But... faintly, I heard it...

_"If happy little bluebirds fly... Above the rainbow..."_

Now you pity me, song? It's too late. I won't forgive you. I'm dead.

Dead. I didn't want to be dead. I should be alive, dammit! I want to live...

_"Why can't I?"_

**Note- **Yes, I realize this has been done before. I just had to, though, after seeing the movie a second time last night.

As I watched, I couldn't help but how they got the song "Somewhere over the Rainbow" to look sick and twisted, and I wanted to write about it. So, don't flame this. I just needed to get it out... (That doesn't sound quite right...) I mean, I wasn't trying to write anything special, so.

Also. I realize that the music stopped before 5 was killed. No one would continue to crank the phonograph while 5 was being murdered right in front of their eyes. I realize this, but it was just convenient.


End file.
